ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Rider
Dark Rider Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRDFAIS5924 I was on my way to Halvung and I came across the Demon, Dark Esquire. Knowing that it meant Dark Rider was around, I opened Fraps up. Moments later, Dark Rider spawned right in front of our eyes! I turned Fraps on and set him on follow (I apologise for this, it took me a moment to realise it was a bad view). I followed him all the way from where he spawned, near the pond, to the Halvung zone. At 35 seconds, the Dark Rider passes a group of people battling Dark Esquire. He did nothing towards this party, or linked with his minion. It might be a fair assumption based on the evidence in this video Dark Rider does in fact NOT aggro. It passed people at :14, :35 and 1:28, and on all occasions, did nothing to these people. My previous (and only other) encounter with this monster only resulted in aggressive behaviour when we cast magic on it (See my Talk page for more information on that encounter). A common theory has been that the Warhorse Hoofprint spawns at or near where the Dark Rider is seen. I can confirm from this video that this does happen. The video shows a Hoofprint found directly at where he spawned (1:28). You can see me tabbing through where he despawns and finding nothing (After I had ceased recording, I checked again, and still found nothing). I found a Hoofprint near the party fighting Dark Esquire, AS WELL AS the one by the pond. Unfortunately, the second is not included in the video, as I had ceased recording by then. Perhaps Hoofprints appear where the Rider spawns and where his minions die/despawn? Also not included in the video is the fact this party didn't kill the Dark Esquire - They got it to around 10% and died. The moment the final person died, it depopped; there was absolutely no delay, nor did the monster have time to go unclaimed. It simply vanished the moment the player died. --Woooodum 12:57, 1 June 2008 (UTC) where was this pic taken O.o Reinhardt :We were in Bhaflau Thickets--Jkozak01 16:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *more info, I have read that he uses chainspell death if attacked and is only seen to spawn a warhorse hoofprint. Otherwise he is impossible to defeat. Reinhardt **I thought he was defeated once by a BLU who used Voracious Trunk to remove his invulnerability. --Divsiortheory 14:51, 23 February 2007 (EST) ::*Really? Where did you hear this. --Ix'Sindri 07:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah! Odin comes at last! Lahina 19:56, 27 January 2007 (EST) I'm sure there is probably some way to defeat it, but there is absolutely no way to prepare for it, he can show up almost anywhere in one of four zones. Tahngarthor 21:36, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Bhaflau Thickets Does he also appear in the Bhaflau Thickets? --Jopasopa 20:20, 14 February 2007 (EST) Yes. He just ran through my EXP party (@63) without aggro etc. We also had the Imp spawn just behind the Rider. The Imp raped our BST then depoped without going near the rest of the party. We were all within range, but treated it like a normal "aggro" and were left untouched. Themutznutz 01:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Verified in Thickets today Saw him at the Pond BST camp today @ G-8. Dark Bugler scared me haha --Bekisa 20:09, 27 March 2007 (EDT) This Odin look-a-like spawned the other day in front of me and a friend. We were stood near the pond in Bhaflau Thickets (Just in the northern part of G-8 on the first map, East of the Aydeewa Subterrane zone). He walked right past us, with his two followers just in front. None of the three aggroed at all and neither of us had Sneak or Invisible up. For 'fun', my friend Dia'd Dark Rider. His health DID drop to 99%, indicating he took some damage, but went back up to 100% about two seconds later, if that. Unfortunately, we couldn't tell if it went down any further because we both god Chainspell Death'd upon aggro. Indicates party wide hate, as well as fear of being defeated. We looked shortly after and the Warhorse Hoofprint was not there. --Wooooodum 22:59, 17th October 2007 (GMT) Weakness? friend told me if u killed both imps u can take him down this true? --Hunterx 17:07, 27 August 2007 (EDT) funny... how can be be "super weak" to light spells, when he's invunerable to everything... Possible vulnerability! Mythologically, Odin, durring Ragnarok, was to be eatten by the son of Loki. Loki's son was Fenrir! Smns! Go Eclipse Bite Dark Rider if you ever see him. Have Fenrir eat Odin! --Lordshadow 18:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Spotted Spotted in Bhaflau Thickets near the hoofprint. One of the pets spawned near the print, while the Dark Rider spawned far away. Although as he made his way toward the hoof print he didn't aggro, even when we were fighting the pet. (Passed right by us) --Tenshii 20:50, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I saw Dark Rider and Dark Bugler spawn at Wajaom Woodlands (J-8) at around 0:00 Iceday last night. I was farming Pephredo Hive Chips with a THF85/DNC42 at the time and was caught off guard by their spawning. I then got aggroed by Dark Bugler and managed to defeat with contending with 2 Worker Pephredos. Had to use THF's 2-Hour As for Dark Rider, it simply rode off without incident. Got about 170+ Limit Points for killing Dark Bugler, though. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 17:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dark Rider Verified in Caedarva Mire We had a party of 6 at level 71 fighting imps and flies. Mid fight Dark rider walked right through our party without aggro, Tho his Pets did aggro. I can verify that the Imps he spawns are about the same level as Heraldic Imps. We had zero problem killing his pets, but by the time we had his pets dead Rider was long gone. We didnt even attempt attacking Rider. --Ezzi 20:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Dark Rider Damaged? I've heard a lot of stories of individuals and groups getting the Dark Rider down to 99% HP but after scouring the net for hours I simply can't find any screenshots or videos of this, can anyone link me to any screenshots or videos of the Dark Rider taking damage? --airsparrowhawk 11:03, 15 May 2013 (GMT)